Of Love In The Simplest Form
by Jameson Rook
Summary: Valentine's Day had never been something I was good at. Emotions? Not really my forte. Which was why, through out my entire high school career and most of my adult life, I had avoided any meaningful relationships. Relationships meant 'feelings', and I just simply didn't do 'feelings'. Then, of course, Fiona had come along. She was always the exception instead of the rule.


** Disclaimer: Burn Notice and all of its characters belong to Matt Nix and the USA Network.**

Seven years and a black belt in Karate. Combat experience in more countries than most people knew exsisted. The ability to use everything from TEC-9s and high powered sniper rifles to duct tape and an air conditioning unit to make a useful weapon. A cover story for every imaginable situation that could fool even the most seasoned mafioso-type. Years of government training to adapt to any situation possible.

All of those credentials combined, and I still found myself staring into the red and pink metallic abyss that made up the Hallmark Valentine's Day card section of the local supermarket with a look of utter confusion on my face. The young, acne-riddled cashier peeked over the top of her of her pop culture magazine with twisted amusement as she smacked the bubble gum in her mouth loudly.

Valentine's Day had never been something I was good at. Emotions? Not really my forte. Which was why, through out my entire high school career and most of my adult life, I had avoided any meaningful relationships. Relationships meant 'feelings', and I just simply didn't do 'feelings'. Then, of course, Fiona had come along. She was always the exception instead of the rule.

Neither of us had really ever gotten into holidays, but I wanted to get something special for her anyway. My hand hovered in mid-air, halfway to the rack of cards, before freezing and dropping back down to my side. I scowled at the cards and grumbled low in my throat. I lifted one of the cards and stared at the front of it.

_I wish I was a pilot..._

Seriously? What the hell had card companies come to? If that was the 'gold' that a company likeHallmark was mining, I couldn't imagine what everyone else was getting stuck with. After a short shake of my head, I flicked the card open to read the inside.

_So I could fly into your dreams._

You have _got_ to be kidding me...

I rolled my eyes and slipped the card back onto the rack. I had almost given up the mission to find Fiona a perfect, Fiona-esque card when it caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks and lifted the card with quivering fingers.

It wasn't anything too flashy, and there was no ridiculous, corny line on the front. It was a simple white card with deep, crimson elegant scroll on the front.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

I opened the card, unable to hide the electric spark of hope in the pit of my stomach. I breathed a sigh of relief as I read over the curved, beautiful lettering.

_I love you._

Love in the simplest form. It was the way that things had always been between us. No fireworks or 'will you marry me?'s written on the jumbo-tron of some sports game. Simply an understanding of love between two people that knew that love was an uphill battle, not a sprint to the finish line. It was something that we'd had to work for since the first day we'd met each other, and yet, despite it all, we still loved each other. It was a strong-silent-type of love that was communicated more through lingering touches or looks that meant more than words ever could, but it was love nonetheless.

I stared at the card for half a second more before grabbing the envelope that accompanied the card, a box of Fiona's favorite chocolates, and the least wilted bouquet of roses that I could find before heading back towards the check out line. The smug teenager quickly scanned the items, plus the groceries that I had silently. I paid the tab, and I headed back out the the charger, tossing the bags on the seat and speeding back towards the loft.

Fiona was hovering over, what looked like, a block of C4 and assorted wires on the workbench when I walked in. She briefly glanced up and gave me a quick smile before going back to her work. I crossed the room and planted a soft kiss to her temple and set the bags onto the counter behind me.

"What are you working on, Fi?" I whispered, walking up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder.

"A favor for a friend, of a friend, of a friend." She replied, turning and wrapping her arms around my neck. "How was the shopping trip?" She asked, her voice soft as she grinned up at me.

"Miserable. Some teenage kid behind the counter kept giving me weird looks. Have I ever mentioned that I hate going to the grocery store?" I grumbled, nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck and nipping the skin gently. She chuckled and pushed against my chest until I stepped back. She moved around me and began to rifle through the bags, seeming to be searching for something.

I leaned against the workbench, my arms crossed over my chest as I watched her moving through the bags. I knew that she had found the card when she froze for half a second before lifting it out of the bag and looked at it cautiously. Her fingers reached out and ran over the embossed calligraphy before opening it.

She turned to face me, a content smile on her face, and moved to throw her arms around my shoulders, kissing me softly.

"I love you, too." She whispered against my own smile. When I pulled away, I tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled down at her, my chest warming at the sight of the woman that I loved.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fi."


End file.
